


Only In Secret

by Silvertora



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, two gorgeous guys being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvertora/pseuds/Silvertora
Summary: Ignis lets personal feelings get the best of him when he starts to admire Gladiolus as something more than a friend.





	1. Drawings

Never in his many years of service did the calm and calculated Ignis Scientia ever expect to get distracted by something as trivial as a crush. If crush was even the appropriate word. It started when he left crown city along with the young prince, his best friend, and his shield. The man dedicated to protecting the prince at all costs. He was a large man, as should be expected, with long hair, tattoos, and the slightest bit of stubble around the edges of his face. Ignis never even imagined falling for someone like him. If he had a type, he figured it would be another person like himself. But Gladio was inviting. Despite being large and perhaps intimidating at first glance, he was very kind and friendly. He made the group feel safe and his personality lead to a laugh from time to time. 

The spectacled advisor found himself gazing at Gladio often. Admiring his facial expressions, the way he walks, his physical mannerisms. All were captivating to Ignis. To his surprise, Gladio never noticed the extra attention. One night at camp, Ignis was writing a new recipe idea in his notebook when he glanced up to find the prince’s shield sitting across the fire. The light of the flame illuminating his face as he engaged in his book. He looked so enticing, Ignis couldn’t help but start to sketch him. He wasn’t much of an artist, but he just had to feel the details of that handsome face the only way he could right now. Gladiolus dozed off in his chair, clearly exhausted from the day. Ignis closed his notebook, safely tucking it away in his jacket pocket, as he stood up to retire to the tent.

“Gladio,” Ignis said loud enough to jar the prince’s shield awake.  
“Huh,” Gladiolus shook his head at the sound of Ignis’ voice, “what time is it?”  
“It’s nearly 2, you should at least sleep in the tent for the rest of the night, lest you wake with neck pains.”  
“I guess so,” He grinned that charming grin of his as stood from his folding chair. Ignis followed him into the tent to get some sleep.

-

The next few days went by similarly. They had been camping a lot in order to do favors for many of the people they’ve met in the last few stops. Ignis, being in charge of food was being considerate towards the handsome bodyguard by making his favorite dishes. He loved to see his mouth part into an open smile as he sees the plate being set before him. Ignis can’t help but grin as he sees the satisfaction on his face. Even more satisfying is watching him fight the next day with more vigor and stamina than usual.

A night came where they finally stayed in a real bed. Not a fancy place but better than the cold, hard ground while the rain poured heavily outside. Ignis was dying for a bath since they had an actual room and he excused himself from the group. The sound of warm, running water was like a symphony to Ignis after spending far too many nights roughing it. Besides his suit jacket, which he already removed and left on the bedside table, he undressed. Folding his clothes neatly as he did, and stepped into the warm pool. Sinking his body in slowly, he let out a relieved sigh. Even the sound of the boys playing games in the adjacent room didn’t disturb his relaxed state. After thoroughly washing himself, Ignis drained the bath and redressed to join the others. Noctis and Prompto had passed out on one bed and Gladio sat down on the other, shooting him a glance as he emerged from the washroom. Ignis was caught off guard by the hardened gaze of the large man.

“Iggy, can I have a word with you?” He began in his low voice, quiet as to not wake the others.  
“Of course,” Ignis nearly choked in surprise.  
“Let’s go outside,” the dark haired strong arm stood and made for the door as quietly as possible. Ignis followed him swiftly, trying to ignore the intense beating of his heart in his chest. He shut the door behind him, and as he turned to look at Gladio’s rugged face, he saw something in his head that made him freeze. Gladio held out his notebook as if to return it.

“Wh… why do you have this?” Ignis stuttered, his normal demeanor retreated into shock as he took his notebook back.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to snoop,” Gladio began. Ignis gulped hard, worried about what he was about to tell him, “I bumped the table while we were playing and your book fell open to a… certain page.”

Ignis immediately knew which one he was referring to.

“Oh my,” Ignis’ face turned bright red. He tried to hide it by readjusting his glasses, “um… you see…” Ignis stumbled for words to explain what he was doing but nothing sensible came to mind.

“Hey, don’t freak out,” Gladio didn’t help Ignis’ nerves as he reached a hand out to his shoulder, “I’m flattered really, they’re not bad drawings.” He smiled, but Ignis couldn’t even make eye contact.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have,” Ignis started, but Gladio sharply cut him off.

“I’m not asking for an apology. I just felt like I should remind you of why we’re both here.” He grew very serious as he spoke. “We have to protect Noct. We can’t let personal feelings get in the way of that.”

“Don’t you think I know that?” Ignis snapped, a bit offended that Gladio even suggested it.

“I’m not saying you don’t, but… if I had to choose between saving you or Noct, you know what my choice will be. And you must do the same.” Gladio reminded.

“Of course, but…” Ignis had never really taken the time to go over his personal feelings before, it felt very strange but he felt like if anyone would understand him, it would be Gladiolus, “Haven’t you ever wanted something more than the fulfillment of duty?”

“All the time, but if I act on my own desires, I might push my responsibilities away,” Gladio explained.

“If that’s how you feel…” Ignis felt his heart drop as he turned away from the larger man.

“Iggy, please don’t let this change anything between us.” He pleaded almost. Ignis just made a noise as he walked back into the room. He knew that he should have expected this, but that didn’t make it easy. What was worse was getting into bed only to realize that Gladio was going to have to share with him. He felt the bed dip as the warrior sat on the opposite edge. He could feel as he laid down, foregoing the use of blankets and dozed off. Ignis had a hard time falling asleep that night.

-

Days had passed and Ignis had become very stoic. He was trying to revert back to himself, but it was hard while being around Gladio all the time. His feelings had not waned in the slightest, but now whenever he wanted to fantasize about the gorgeous warrior, he felt guilty about doing so. Gladio tried to include him in things in an attempt to raise his spirits but to no avail. 

They had to make camp again and Ignis, for once, really didn’t feel like cooking. He would never ask anyone else to make food, so he had to. His dinner was lazy, simply a cooked piece of meat and toast. He didn’t even eat any, instead he excused himself for a walk. He heard Noctis and Prompto whine but he didn’t care. Gladio looked at the plate for a second, then raised his head as he saw Ignis’s shape retreat to the darkness. 

“I’ll be right back,” He said and promptly got up and went after Ignis. Noctis and Prompto just shrugged and let him go. Gladiolus ran down the rocky hill of the haven they camped at until his feet hit the soft soil of the ground. The light was fading quickly from the sky, disappearing behind the mountains beyond. The dark haired warrior turned on his flashlight and followed after his companion, hoping to catch him before he got too far.

“Iggy wait!” Gladio called out after he caught up to the slender advisor. Ignis stopped walking but remained facing away.

“I can’t stand to see you like this,” he began.

“What would you have me do?” Ignis turned only his neck until it stopped at his shoulder, “I can’t just turn off my feelings, as much as I wish I could.”

“No, I… listen, I’m sorry for what I said,” Gladio said with a sigh, “I didn’t really mean it.”

“What do you mean?” Ignis asked sharply with obvious skepticism as he turned his whole body toward his large comrade. The flashlight on Ignis’ jacket illuminated his figure.

“I care about you, a lot,” Gladio admitted, “I was really happy to see those drawings, but at the same time, I’ve been lying to myself to try and push the thought of us away and I just can’t take it anymore.”

Ignis looked into Gladio’s bright amber eyes, looking clearer than usual in the glow of the flashlight, unsure of what to do.

“Are you saying that you’re taking back what you said earlier?” Ignis quizzed.

“Yeah, I am,” Gladio stepped forward, taking Ignis’ unsuspecting hands into his own.

“I’m a bit confused,” Ignis admitted, “I thought you didn’t want this to get in the way of your job.”

“The old Gladio would have shirked his duties if he were distracted by a relationship. But I don’t want to be alone anymore and nobody else in the entirety of Eos would understand the sacrifices we make than each other.” The dark haired man pondered.

“Yes, you’re right about that,” Ignis chimed, a slight smile brightened his face.

“I thought I would be okay going this journey alone, but a man has needs you know?” Gladio joked.

“And you’re not lying to me this time?” Ignis asked smiling slightly.

“No, I’m not,” he quickly assured.

“Promise?” The lighter haired man took a step closer to his companion.

“I promise,” Gladio laughed softly until Ignis interrupted him with a kiss. Gladio dropped his hands immediately and put his arms around the slender man’s waist. Their kiss reflected so many repressed feelings, intimate and long anticipated. They pulled away after a short while and gazed into each other’s eyes.

“I’ve been wanting to do this for so long,” Gladio said softly as he leaned in to kiss Ignis again. The shorter man brought his hands to rest on Gladio’s hips. The heat of their breath warmed his face as he felt his sadness melt away in Gladio’s strong arms. The amber eyed male gripped the fabric of Ignis’ shirt and guided him up against the large rock beside them. Blush spread through Ignis’ cheeks as he felt his back lay against the cold stone. Gladiolus parted their lips to trail kisses down the spectacled man’s jaw until he stopped at his neck. Ignis pulled his head back, giving full access to his soft delicate flesh.

Gladio kissed and lightly nipped at Ignis’ throat, earning muffled noises from the advisor. He chuckled at the sounds and after a while, he pulled away, standing back at his full height.

“Why did you stop?” Ignis asked as he readjusted his glasses. 

“I’ve never heard you make sounds like that before,” he smiled. Ignis pushed him playfully.

“You’ve never tried to get me to make those sounds before,” he reasoned.

“Alright, you got me there,” Gladiolus leaned in to kiss his again when a loud roaring noise pierced the silence. Gladio snapped into a defensive stance and looked out into the forest. 

“Daemons,” Ignis said lowly.

“We should get back to camp,” Gladio suggested, sounding a little disappointed. Ignis gently grasped at his bicep, looking up at him with eager eyes.

“We can resume this later,” Ignis chided.

“I hope not too much later,” Gladio said hopefully.

“Of course,” Ignis smiled, lowering his hands until he met Gladio’s. His hands felt so small and delicate against the dark haired man’s. Neither of them walked very quickly back to camp, hoping to savor the other’s touch until the very last second.


	2. Hidden Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis devised a plan to earn him and Gladiolus some much needed alone time

A few days had passed since Ignis and Gladiolus had entered into their secret relationship. Perhaps the hardest part for either man was pretending like nothing had changed. Every glance toward the other sparked the slightest arousal which had to be quickly doused before their bodies had time to react. 

They made little changes to the way they traveled to earn even the slightest intimacy. Ignis had started insisting that Noctis drive the group around more so he could sit in the back with his newfound partner, giving them the freedom to quickly graze the other’s thigh or sit with their hands entwined. When they made camp, Ignis would wake Gladio just before the sunrise so they could sneak out and enjoy a quick make out session before beginning breakfast.

As the days passed, the more urgent it became to find a way to get some decent alone time. Ignis was in the works of planning out what was sure to be an amazing day for the both of them in private. Writing details down as he thought of them, Ignis was kept very distracted on one day in particular. Earning him concerned questioning from the young prince.

“Ignis! Look out!” Noctis’ voice shook the unnoticing advisor back to reality. The prince phased toward him in time to smack away the eager claw of a wandering coeurl. Ignis blinked in shock as the other three men pounded away at the beast until it laid slain on the forest floor.

“Hey, what’s up with you lately?’ He asked after saving Ignis from being mauled, “I thought you guys were supposed to be protecting me?” he said, half joking.

“Yes, and I thank you. I’ve just been thinking about something I find particularly concerning,” Ignis began vaguely.

“Yeah, and what’s that?” The young gunman chimed in after rejoining the group.

“It’s not too far from the chocobo ranch. A place where hunters used to congregate is now abandoned due to highly dangerous wildlife,” the advisor explained.

“Well that sounds like a huge bummer,” Prompto blurted before pulling out his camera to snap a few shots of the scenery.

“Yeah, not to downplay your concern, but that kind of stuff happens all the time. We have better things to do,” Noctis agreed with his friend. 

“I can’t say that’s true. This phenomenon concerns me and it should concern you. This may not be the only affected area,” Ignis argued, peering down at Noctis from over the rim of his glasses.

“Can’t we just skip this one?” Noctis groveled.

“No, I’m afraid we can’t. Head to the car at once, we leave immediately,” Ignis ordered. Noctis gave him a weird glance as if to ask ‘since when was it your turn to call the shots?’ As the younger boys walked past him, he felt Gladiolus’ presence from behind.

“Is this part of your plan?” he whispered. Ignis’ lips curled into the slightest of smirks.

“Yes, from here on out you’ll follow my lead,” he claimed quietly. Gladiolus chuckled softly.

“As you wish,” he said playfully as he strolled past him toward the car. 

Taking the wheel for himself this time, Ignis drove them to the chocobo ranch and parked in the small driveway along the sunken forest road. The four of them sat down for a quick bite before Ignis wished to head out. Noctis and Prompto were still putting up a fuss about the investigation.

“I haven’t heard of this place before. Are you sure it even exists?” Noctis asked ill-manneredly between bites. 

“Not one hundred percent,” Ignis admitted, turning his gaze in Gladio’s general direction.

“Then what’s the point?” he asked blatantly. Gladio caught the wandering eye of the bespectacled man before he cleared his throat to speak.

“I agree with Iggy,” he chimed in.

“Then you two go check it out,” Noctis urged, “Prompto and I can stay here.”

“Aw yeah, we can hang with the chocobos all day!” Prompto exclaimed, his voice raised with his excitement.

“If that’s how it must be,” Ignis scoffed, “are you okay with that Gladio?” He asked, his brow raised toward the large man.

“No skin off my back. Besides, I can’t let you go by yourself. You two just behave yourselves until we get back,” Gladiolus ordered as he and Ignis walked swiftly away.

When they were no longer in earshot of the boys, Gladio let out a laugh.

“I can’t believe that worked,” he smiled, gazing out into the forest beyond them.

“I know the prince, it’s easy to tell what will and will not spark his interest,” Ignis says simply.

“Still, it’s impressive,” Gladio complimented, “So where are we headed?”

“I heard wind of a hot spring approximately 5 miles south of here,” Ignis said.

“We’re walking five miles? Why not pick a closer spot?” Gladio complained.

“It’s all part of the plan, trust me. Now before we set out, grab the camping equipment from the car,” the smaller man instructed as he pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. Gladio raised his brow but did as he was told. After strapping the camping gear to his back, he and Ignis made their hike towards their destination. Ignis took one look back at the ranch to see Prompto petting one of the chocobo chicks. They would be entertained for quite some time there, which bought him and Gladio some time to be entertained themselves.

When he was certain they were far enough away from the ranch, Ignis grasped Gladio’s enormous hand. The dark haired man gripped him tightly as he glanced down at his elegant companion. He couldn’t wait to discover that hot spring, even if it meant a perilous hike through Eos. He would walk any distance for some quality alone time with the man he currently clutched in his hand.

Ignis made sure to constantly check his map along with the time. They set out at around 10, and given Ignis’ calculations, they would get to where they were going at least by noon provided they did not have too many enemy interruptions. He had specifically chosen the chocobo ranch to leave Noctis and Prompto behind in because of the spunky blonde’s love for the giant feathery creatures. Noctis had a hard time saying no to Prompto, so they were guaranteed to stay put. Ignis watched Gladio when his eyes weren’t focused on directions. His hair blew ever so slightly in the light breeze, grazing his strong, manly jaw. Ignis particularly loved the way his eyes glowed in the sun, radiating the sunken tones of red and orange that were normally hidden by his narrow lids and thick brows. Not even the scars on his face distracted from his attractiveness. Ignis was actually quite fond of them for the way they made him feel comforted and safe.

-

Noon rolled around and Ignis was keeping his eye out for the spot in question. He didn’t entirely make up his story for the sake of seclusion with his love interest. Some parts were true. He heard that a spring existed somewhere near the coast of Duscae, and it was true that the place used to be a popular hunters hang out before the wildlife mysteriously grew stronger and hunters could no longer protect themselves. It was a mystery worth investigating provided they had the time, but that was of little importance to him currently.

Off the main road, Gladiolus discovered a pathway hidden from overgrown brush. He whacked a way through with his enormous blade, which he incredibly wielded with only one hand. Ignis stood back as his comrade cleared the path and they continued on their search. Creatures shuffled about the cliffs like they were considering an attack, though Ignis thought Gladio’s sword swinging frightened them enough to stay put.

The strong arm was keeping his composure nearly the entire time, but after beating back bushes for the better part of an hour, his patience was wearing thin.

“There better be something here worth all this work Iggy,” he panted, sweat beading up along his forehead.

“It will be,” Ignis assured. Sure enough, just as Gladiolus brought himself to pick up his sword again and swung at the tangled branches before them, the path opened. A secluded area that looked as if it used to be well tended to, giving way to nature as noted by the unkempt grass and vines covering the ground. There was a wooden station with some stalls, presumably for changing clothes, and a small bench. But the thing that Ignis was most interested in was the pool that was off to the side along the cliff that dangled above. A small waterfall trickled into the pool, rejuvenating the water as a small creek lead the old water away down the hill. 

“Wow, you were right,” Gladiolus looked at his partner and smiled.

“Of course I was,” Ignis said confidently.

“I’m gonna go test it out,” the giant man ran over to the spring and dunked his hand into the still water. He face fell into disappointment immediately after, “It’s not hot, not even warm,”

“I thought this might happen, stand back,” Ignis reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a spell vial. It burned with an intense flame, as if the fire inside would burst through at any moment. Ignis threw the vial into the heart of the pool and it erupted, causing both men to shield their faces from the rays of heat. The smoke cleared from the blast leaving the pool of water steaming. Gladio dipped his hand in again, this time having to withdraw immediately from the scalding heat.

“A little too much, but it’ll cool off I guess.” He concluded, “You’re really prepared for everything,” he added.

“I have to be,” he cracked a snarky smile.

“So what’s the plan from here?” Gladiolus asked, dropping the camping supplies from his back onto the ground near the wooden changing stations. 

“Perhaps I could make us some lunch, then we go swimming,” he suggested.

“Aw yeah, I’m starving,” the large man rustled through the camp equipment, pulling out the portable stove Ignis used for meal preparations. While he set up, Ignis grabbed the items he planned on cooking.

“What’re you making?” Gladio asked eagerly.

“Just wait, you’ll see,” Ignis smiled warmly. Gladiolus sat down by the pool, checking on the water every so often while he passed the time in his book. Ignis was certain he would know what was on the menu when he came up next to him to scoop some of the still nearly boiling water into a measuring cup. Gladio watched him as he walked back to the stove and poured the water into two unmistakable cups. 

“Oh Iggy, now you’re your just trying too hard,” Gladio joked as he jumped up from his seated position to join the chef for what was essentially his reward for all his hard work. Or at least, the first of them.

Ignis knew all too well the shield’s affinity for the instant noodles, but Ignis couldn’t possibly serve it without adding something special. He procured a rare and new kind of meat to add to the dish, along with fresh vegetables and spices to liven up the normally bland soup. Gladiolus took a huge bite of the concoction and moaned delightedly.

“What is this?” he asked, referring to the meat but too mesmerized by the taste to specify.

“It’s Jabberwock steak,” Ignis answered before taking a bite to taste test for himself.

“It’s delicious,” Gladio grinned before gulping down another huge bite.

“I’m glad you like it,” Ignis said happily.

-

After lunch was finished and Ignis had put away his stove, the water was finally cooled down enough for them to get in. Gladio was the first to strip down, giving Ignis a show as he threw his shirt over his shoulders, letting it slowly descend his arms until it slipped off onto the ground. His bulky frame glowed in the midday light, shadows cast between every muscle. He unhooked his belt and slid his hands down his thighs, pushing his pants off. With nothing but a pair of tight boxers squeezed over his muscly legs, Ignis could better make out the shape of Gladio’s manhood. He assumed Gladio was well endowed, but the advisor wasn’t prepared for just how much larger he was than the average man.

He quickly lost track of that concern when Gladio took his boxers off and stepped into the pool, giving Ignis a great view of his deliciously round backside. Another detail that escaped Ignis’ observant eye was just how great the amber eyed man’s ass was. Gladio let out a happy sigh when he submerged himself in the hot water. He briefly bobbed his head into the warmth, coming back up with a huge inhale. His normally wispy hair clung to his head as it became soaked. He raised one hand to run his fingers through his hair as he opened his eyes which beckoned Ignis silently.

“Hurry up and join me,” he urged. Ignis got on his feet, making eye contact with his comrade as he removed his suit jacket. He popped the buttons on his dark leopard printed shirt almost teasingly with how slow he went. He savored the stare from his partner who seemed to be dying to know what he looked like behind the clothes. He tugged the last bit of his shirt out from inside his pants and let it hang open as he undid his belt. Before removing any more clothing, he took off his silver gloves and glasses, placing them in the inner pocket of his jacket before folding it up and placing it on the bench nearby.

Gladio waded to the edge of the steaming hot pool and laid his arms crossed along the surrounding earth. He gazed over at Iggy as he took a painstakingly long time to undress, driving him mad.

“You’re killin’ me over here,” Gladio whined as he laid his chin in his arms, giving a pleading glance to his infuriatingly meticulous partner.

“There’s no need to rush,” Ignis claimed, “We’ve got plenty of time, so just enjoy it.” He urged as he finally removed his dress shirt revealing his lean, toned body. His flesh was much paler underneath his clothes compared to his face, which Gladio stared at intensively. Without the obstruction of glasses, he could make out the green hue of his eyes which were calming against the sharp features of his face. Ignis returned the gaze as he pushed his pants button out of the loop and slid the zipper down. Gladio’s heart skipped as the advisor finally escaped his pants, revealing his long, slender legs and his shorts hanging slightly baggy on his slim frame. Gladio smirked as he took in a sight that perhaps no one else has seen. Ignis’ privately kept body looked so enticing in the filtered light peeking through the trees.

Gladio couldn’t peel his eyes away even as Ignis stopped to fold his clothes again and lay them next to his others. Lastly, he slipped out of his shorts earning an anticipated sigh from his scruffy partner. He gracefully walked to the pool and sat down on the edge before sliding into the warm water. Gladio came up to meet him, pinning the slim male between his large body and the wall of the pool.

“Finally. I thought you’d never get in here,” Gladio said.

“It seems you enjoyed some parts,” Ignis gave him a snarky look as he felt Gladio’s partially erect member brush his thighs.

“That’s just because you’re hot,” the dark haired man hummed as he brought his hand up to grasp Ignis’ jaw between his thumb and forefinger, pulling him up slightly as he leaned in for a soft kiss. He made it last a few seconds before releasing his partner. Ignis let out a slight gasp, feeling his own body react to their intimacy.

“I could say the same for you,” Ignis blushed. Gladiolus laid his massive hands on Ignis’ smooth chest, feeling the tiny rise and fall of his breaths. His body quickly heated in the hot water, easing his nerves from being around the sexy man before him. In their solitude, Ignis was comfortable enough to touch parts of him he’s always wanted to feel. His normally gloved hands felt so good against Gladio’s pectorals. He ran his thumb over the scar across his chest as he spread his hands to his strong shoulders, admiring his inked skin.

The amber eyed man blinked lazily, a slight haze spread over his vision as he fell into the soft touch of his companion. But he could no longer handle the slow progression and abruptly interrupted Ignis’ touches, grabbing the narrowest part of his waist to hold him still as he firmly pressed their lips together. Shocked by his partner’s sudden roughness, Ignis gasped but Gladio caught on to his discomfort and shifted to gently kiss him until he urged his partner to part his lips. Gladiolus grazed Ignis’ upper lip with his tongue before they parted momentarily. Ignis paused for a second before hungrily returning to his partners enticing lips as he waited for a chance to trap Gladio’s lower lip between his teeth, grazing them slightly as he pulled away.

Gladio flicked his eyes at his pale skinned lover, watching the reaction on his face as he cupped his erection in his calloused palm. Ignis moaned in a surprised pleasure as he wrapped his arm around the larger man’s broad shoulders. Gladio kissed and nipped at his neck while he gently stroked his partner from under the clear water. His free hand grazed down Ignis’ perky backside as he groped at his supple flesh. Ignis let out small breathy moans as if he was afraid of being overheard while he allowed Gladiolus to pleasure him as he did.

Suddenly, the large hand pulled away from his eager manhood and groped the other side of his rear. Ignis opened his eyes to see only the top of his lovers head as he kissed his chest. Before getting a chance to speak, he felt hands run down to the back of his thighs as he was lifted off of the floor of the pool. Gladio held him up by the junction of his butt and legs as Ignis supported his upper body with his arms still clinging around the warrior.

“What are you doing?” Ignis half-heartedly laughed despite the daze he still felt.

“You’ll see,” The corners of Gladiolus’ mouth curled as he lifted Ignis enough to set him down on the edge of the pool. The earth was much cooler than the hot bath causing a quick shutter through his body. His partner slowly parted his legs as he stepped between them for better access.

Gladio held him by the hips as he partially stood out of the pool to flick Ignis’ small, raised nipples with his tongue. He grazed the hardened buds with his tongue until the flesh around them flushed pink. Ignis’ noises indicated when it was time to move away from the sensitive parts. He slowly trailed kisses down the thin man’s abdomen, savoring the soft skin of his stomach right before he got to his V shaped hips. Ignis moaned as he ran his wetted tongue along that carved out line until he reached his still erect length.

Gladio gently wrapped his fingers along the base leaving his thumb free to rub up and down the shaft. Gazing up at Ignis, whose eyes glinted approval for the older man to continue his endeavor, he cleared his mind to focus on his sexual instincts as he thoroughly prepared his mouth to a good wetness before taking the tip of Iggy’s cock into his mouth. His partner let out a muffled sigh as he felt the other man’s hot, wet tongue gliding over the slit.

The older man took him in further, quite easily inserting him all the way into his mouth as the head grazed the back of his throat. Ignis tried to focus on breathing steadily as he was enveloped so sensually by his lover. His length throbbed with anticipation and his thighs were brushed ever so slightly by the other man’s scruffy jawline. He extended his arms behind him for support, allowing him to lean back and enjoy the movements around his erection.

Gladio started off slowly running his tightened lips up and down the shaft, holding him steady with one hand. His grip tightened to prolong his erection as he sucked lightly with every tug. Ignis was trying his best to keep his noises to a minimum, but he was unprepared for the pleasure he experienced and moaned out loud over and over again. As if in response to him, Gladiolus took him deep into his mouth and hummed with his low, guttural voice. Ignis let an unwanted high pitched yelp of pleasure escape his lips, causing him to blush deeply. Gladio chuckled softly, unwavering in his speed.

“Oh, oh Gladio,” Ignis managed, though barely audible and breathy.

Gladio released him from his mouth while his hand continued to stimulate him, “You like?”

“Yes,” Iggy could still barely speak, “please go on.”

“Yes sir,” he smirked before abruptly reinserting Ignis’ cock into his eager mouth. The older man’s words alone could send him over, but he tried his hardest to last for a while longer to enjoy Gladio’s mouth around his inexperienced length. 

Ignis grasped Gladio’s long wet hair and pushed his head down over his erection, urging him to take him in deeply as he did before. Gladio hummed continuously as Ignis tried to thrust himself into the throat of his partner. Gladio allowed him to fuck his mouth for only a moment before taking over again and really giving it to him as he strived for an orgasm. Ignis needed to support himself with both hands again as Gladio increased the speed of his bobbing.

“Gladio…I…” Ignis struggled with words again, “I’m so… close.”

Gladiolus sucked mostly at the tip maximizing sensation as Ignis squirmed, nearing his end. He made one last deep insert and the thin man had reached his climax. He felt his cum settle in the back of Gladios’ throat just before he pulled away from Ignis’ groin. A small bit of the clear liquid dripped from his lips as he swallowed what was released inside him. Ignis fell back into the grass, attempting to catch his breath and regain his faculties. Gladio pulled himself out of the water with a loud splash as he settled down next to Ignis, resting on his side with his arm propping his head up as he gazed at his recovering friend.

“So…” Gladio couldn’t help but smile, “How was that?” he asked jokingly.

Ignis burst out laughing as he finally managed to open his eyes, meeting his partners beautifully muted eyes in the slowly darkening sunlight.

“You cheeky bastard,” he giggled, reaching out his arm to gently push Gladio’s face away.

“Call me whatever, everything you say sounds sexy,” he argued playfully as he grabbed Ignis’ arm and held it down, “but you liked it.”

“Obviously,” Iggy brushed him off, not even attempting to recover his arm from its hold.

They laid there in silence for a short while. Ignis finally managed to move so he could lay on his side with an arm over Gladiolus’ chest. For the moment, he felt as if they were the only two people in the world. The fantasy couldn’t last forever though, and when Ignis noticed to orange and purple glow of sunset, he shot up with urgency.

“Oh dear, what time is it?” He asked frantically.

“Almost six, why?” Gladio asked.

“We have to get going. Have the boys tried calling you?” He wondered as he jumped to his feet and went to the bench where he laid his clothes. 

“No,” Gladiolus answered, sounding saddened by his lovers abrupt behavior.

“Oh good, not me either,” he sighed with relief after checking his phone, “Quick, get your clothes on. We have to start heading back,”

“Okay.” Gladio went for his clothes, which weren’t far from the pool that had gone cold a while ago.

They both had redressed and packed up their things. The path now cleared from Gladiolus’ work earlier, they quickly made it back to the main path. 

“Are we even going to make it back in time?” Gladio asked, looking at the sun hanging lower in the sky.

“Nope,” Ignis said enthusiastically.

“Wait… what?” Gladio raised his brow at his companion.

“We have one last destination,” He pointed out a haven on the map he carried around in his pocket, “you didn’t think we were done yet did you?”


	3. By the Light of a Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis' plan comes to the end where he ends up earning him and Gladio the entire night alone together.

The sun was halfway down the horizon when Ignis and Gladiolus reached a haven to stop at. As according to plan, within the hour the sun would have gone down leaving Eos blanketed in a eerie veil of darkness. Soon, daemons would roam about as they pleased until the first break of dawn. Once the two men were out of harm’s way in the safety of the campsite, Ignis whipped out his cell phone. 

He dialed for Noctis as he kindly asked Gladio to begin setting up camp. The large warrior tried to be quiet while Ignis awaited the answer of the young prince.

“Ignis!” Noctis’ voice boomed through the phone speaker, “Are you guys okay? Where are you?” He asked abruptly.

“Relax Noct,” Ignis instructed, “If you were so concerned, why didn’t you try calling us?” he asked with a snarky tone. It was enough to shut Noctis up so he could explain the situation.

“Regardless, Gladio and I got a little carried away and wandered too far off. We tried to make it back but now that the sun’s going down, I’m afraid we won’t be able to,” He said.

“Then we’ll come meet you,” Noctis suggested.

“You’ll stay where you are,” Ignis barked, “It’s too dangerous to drive around at night,”

“But we do it all the time, what’s the problem,” Noctis complained.

“When we’re all together, that’s fine,” the advisor explained, “I can’t have you and Prompto getting attacked by yourselves out there. We’ll stay the night out here and you can meet us tomorrow morning,” Gladio, eavesdropping, looked up at his companion with a raised brow.

“Do you even have supplies? I thought the camping stuff was in the car?” the prince asked.

“Gladio insisted that we bring them with us, just in case. We have everything we need,” he returned the glance of the warrior, who smiled back at him.

“Okay… just be safe out there. We’ll call you back first thing tomorrow,” Noctis said.

“No need to worry. The only thing is that I won’t be around to make dinner for you two, but I’m sure Wiz would have no problem whipping something up if you ask nicely,” the bespectacled man suggested.

“Right, don’t worry about us. Talk to you tomorrow,” Noctis assured.

“Goodnight then,” Ignis said just before hanging up the phone and tucking it back into his pocket. He looked down at Gladio who had stopped working for a moment as he gazed up at the green eyed man with a grin.

“You devious bastard,” Gladiolus joked, alluding to Ignis’ choice words from earlier.

“I told you I had everything under control,” Iggy smiled as he joined Gladio, lending him a hand with the tent.

Once the tent was up, Ignis set up his portable kitchen and began dinner. He had a new recipe in mind. After hunting down a catoblepas not too long ago, they had procured some of its meat. He planned to skewer chucks of the thick steak like bits along with some peppers, onion and corn cobs and placed them on the grill until they were nice and brown. Gladiolus didn’t help much while he stood behind the shorter man holding onto his waist as he cooked. When it was good and ready, Ignis prepared two plates for them and they ate side by side in their folding chairs. Gladio had a weird habit of moaning as he ate, which Ignis always took as a compliment to his dishes.

“This is really romantic,” Gladio noted, breaking a long silence. The sun was halfway hidden behind the mountains, leaving the sky a mixture of pink, orange and purple. Stars could be seen in the darkest parts of the sky, but there was still enough light to see the luscious green land.

“It is, isn’t it,” the younger man smiled as he lifted his hand to rest it on top of his lovers.

“I wish this didn’t have to end,” the dark haired warrior said, his eyes sadly falling to the floor.

“It won’t end,” Ignis assured as he gazed up into Gladio’s glowing eyes and smiled. Gladiolus leaned over, kissing his partner’s expecting lips for only a moment as a thought crossed his mind.

“Did you want to… go all the way tonight?” he wondered.

“If that’s alright with you,” his narrow brows raised with his last word. Gladio gave him a nervous smile.

“I’m good, but uh…” he scratched his head, trying to assemble his thoughts before continuing, “Past partners have had trouble with my… size,” he blushed a deep red even visible through his tanned skin.

“I’ll be okay, don’t worry about it,” he chuckled, gingerly extending his hand to the side of Gladio’s face to twirl his long hair around his slender fingers.

“Just, let me know if you ever get uncomfortable. I don’t want to hurt you,” the warrior said sheepishly.

“That I can do,”

“At least it’s warm out tonight,” Gladio said, taking a deep breath. The younger man nodded as he stood up from his chair and came up in front of his lover. He leaned down and scooped up Gladiolus’s hands, imploring him to get up. The warrior rose to his feet, standing tall over Ignis as he laid one hand against the scoop of his lower back, still holding his opposite hand to the advisors. Ignis brought his free hand behind Gladio’s head to pull them close enough to kiss him. Gladio’s lips were surprisingly soft despite all they’ve been through that day. The dark haired man paused before they kissed again, their foreheads pressed together with noses touching at the tip. He opened his eyes to take in the sight of Ignis glowing by the fire light. His pale face looked darker juxtaposed by his brightened eyes illuminated in the flickering light.

They made out by the fire for a long while. Instead of his usual impatient self, Gladio seemed to be drawing out the inevitable encounter bringing Ignis to pause.

“What’s up?” Gladio asked when his partner pulled away.

“You alright?” the younger man asked with a sympathetic tone as he gently massaged his shoulders.

“Yeah, I guess I’m just out of my element,” he admitted, “I don’t know why but I’m actually a little anxious about having sex with you,”

“I said you needn’t worry about me,” Ignis assured, “Is there anything I can do to make you feel more comfortable?”

“I think I’ll be fine,” he paused to take a deep breath, “why don’t you get in the tent, I’ll be in shortly,” Gladiolus suggested. Ignis wanted to protest but whatever was going on through Gladio’s head, he needed a bit of space so he did as he was told. 

Once inside the tent and out of sight, Gladio finally started to relax. He couldn’t bring himself to admit it but the thought of letting him down or harming him was the reason he felt anxious. He knew that Iggy was inexperienced, which was something Gladiolus wasn’t used to. He paced back and forth a few times until he convinced himself that it would be worse to back out after all the work Ignis put into getting them here than to just see what happens.

With that in mind, he walked to the tent and opened it up for a sight he was not prepared for. The mats they would sleep on were clumped together to create a nice soft padding. Their lantern was lit, placed thoughtfully in the corner of the tent so they wouldn’t accidentally knock it over. Ignis was laying partially on his side, completely nude, fiddling with his glasses in his hands while his elbows rested on the ground. Gladio immediately felt his manhood twitch from the confines of his pants as he looked over the dimly lit details of Iggy’s body.

“Feeling better?” he asked in a hazy, sexy voice. His foreign accent making Gladio feel like he could melt.

“Oh yeah,” he said. Like he completely forgot what he was even worried about, he struggled to free himself from his clothes before he joined his partner in the tent. After shutting the flap of the tent he crawled over to Iggy, straddling him at the hips with the rest of him looming over the smaller man. Ignis rolled onto his back, looking up at Gladiolus longingly.

Gladio leaned down to kiss his lover’s beckoning lips. Ignis breathed out soft moans as Gladio peppered small kisses down his strongly angled jaw and to his neck. He found a sweet spot right over his throat as he suckled on his skin softly, leaving a small bruise as he pulled away. Before he got too carried away, Gladio stopped suddenly.

“Shit…” he cursed to himself.

“What is it?” Ignis asked urgently.

“Do we even have condoms… or lube… or anything?” he asked, mentally kicking himself for overlooking these details. Ignis smiled and reached behind him to his jacket. From the inner pocket, he pulled out a small bottle full of clear, viscous liquid. 

“You mean like this?” Ignis handed the bottle to Gladio accepted it quietly, “I couldn’t track down any condoms though,” he admitted, blushing slightly.

“Are you okay with that?” Gladiolus asked.

“As long as you are carrying disease,” Ignis chuckled.

“If I did, I would tell you. But I don’t,” he assured.

“Then that’s just fine with me,” he said, sitting up slightly.

“Okay then, I’ll need you to turn over and find a comfortable position,” Gladio instructed in a humbled tone. Ignis obliged, facing his back side toward his love as he made himself as comfortable as possible on all fours. The dark haired man popped open that little bottle and dropped just a tiny bit of lubricant on his middle and forefinger.

“Just breathe, and if you get uncomfortable then tell me and I’ll stop,” Gladio reminded. The younger man glanced back at him and nodded, bracing himself for what would come next. Gladio knelt behind him placing his hand on one of Iggy’s ass cheeks, pulling it away to give him access to his entrance. Very gently, Gladiolus took his lubed fingers and rubbed the tight ring of muscles until they are sufficiently coated. Ignis made a few flinching motions as Gladio’s fingers start to push their way inside of him.

“Relax, deep breaths, you’ll appreciate this later,” he said with a soft chuckle at the end. Ignis remained silent with the exception of soft, forced moans as he tried to keep his breaths steady. Gladio’s fingers felt weird inside of him as he gradually stretched and worked his muscles. Once Gladiolus had his fingers inside of him pretty firmly, he released Iggy’s cheek so he could gently rub circles into the dip of his lower back.

The warrior worked as slowly and carefully as he could until Ignis rocked his hips gently into his fingers, leading him on. Gladio couldn’t tell if it was his urges taking over or if Ignis was trying to signal to him that he was ready for more. He shook Iggy slightly from his back and the smaller man craned his neck back to meet the dominant males glowing eyes. 

“Are you ready?” he asked, just to be sure.

“I… think so,” he choked out.

“Okay, I’m gonna go in slowly. If you feel overwhelmed, lift your hand or speak up and I’ll stop,” he repeated again. 

“Yes, I know,” Ignis reconfirmed. Gladio sat up behind the vulnerably bent over man in front of him. He grabbed the bottle again and dropped quite a bit of the thick liquid onto his hand and he loosely stroked his length, careful to coat himself entirely in the slippery substance. With his manhood fully coated, he guided the tip to rest between Iggy’s ass cheeks. He grabbed the soft flesh to separate them for easier access, feeling his tip graze his partner’s hole.

“Don’t tense up, just breathe,” his low voice made Ignis shiver as he felt Gladio’s massive cock push through him slowly and steadily. Sporadic, breathy moans escaped Ignis’ lips as he tried his hardest to remain relaxed as Gladio’s length began to penetrate him. He felt Gladio’s hand increase the intensity in which he massaged his back.

“Relax, I know you can take it,” he whispered sensually. Ignis tried to focus on the hand moving on his back as Gladio pushed inside him a little deeper. Ignis’ face felt hot as his backside filled with the intense pressure of hosting the large male. Gladio backed off slightly, reacting to the unsure vibes coming off of his partner. The younger male concentrated exhales through tightened lips.

“You doing okay?” Gladio asked as he repositioned his legs to attempt to enter from a different angle.

“Yes, you may continue,” Ignis said, surprisingly composed. Gladio’s dick twitched, wanting so badly to ravage him until he could feel the sweet bliss of release but he had to collect himself. Patience was key, and with that he reinserted himself carefully, earning an elongated sigh from the green eyed male. He pushed himself just a little bit farther, earning a little bit of relief from the intense, hot pressure surrounding him. Eagerness was taking over and he pushed a little bit farther, enveloping over half of his length.

“You’re doing so good,” Gladio assured through his own bated breaths, “You feel so good.” He said unconsciously as he rocked his hips slightly back and forth, careful not to insert himself farther too abruptly. Ignis still seemed to be having trouble adjusting. He hadn’t opened his eyes for a long while and his breath was staggering.

“Steady your breath Iggy, focus on my voice,” he kept on speaking anything that came to mind as he tried to refocus his companion. As a consolation, he reached one hand down around Ignis’ hips and took his erection into his hand. The lube still smothered his hands conveniently as he stroked Ignis’ neglected length. Ignis made more pleasured sounds as long as Gladio kept lightly pumping his shaft.

“How are you doing?” he asked after growing silent for a moment.

“Better now, thank you,” Ignis lowered his upper body so that his head could rest on his balled fists.

“Do you need a break?” the dark haired man asked, concerned.

“No, keep going,” He insisted.

“I’m almost in. I promise, I’ll pleasure you one way or another tonight,” he promised.

“I know, you’ve already done so much,” Ignis smiled, though Gladiolus wouldn’t see it.

Gladio wiped the sweat pooling on his forehead as he refocused. His manhood still pulsing with desire as he pushed in again. He felt Ignis flinch, but remained calm beneath him. He was so close to hitting his sweet spot that he nearly lost control and pushed into him again. Ignis felt so full and stretched out farther than he ever thought he could be. His rear burned as sweat dripped down his face. The large man behind him continued to rub his lower back just before he was able to fully insert himself. Once their legs made contact, Ignis knew the worst was over.

“You good?” Gladio asked, his breathing haggard as he finally had his full length submerged in his partner’s body.

“Oh my,” Ignis blurted, “yes,” Gladio let out a relieved sigh as he carefully repositioned himself to rock his hips into the younger man. Gladio hummed delightedly as he finally felt relief to his twitching cock as he moved in and out of his entrance carefully. Gladio started making pleasured noises himself. Ignis felt so tight around him as the friction of his thrusting made him hot. Sweat dripped off of Gladio’s face, dripping onto his muscular chest. Ignis made soft grunting sounds as Gladio’s tip struck different spots inside of him until he hit a spot that made the green eyed male’s body shudder.

“Gladio…” Ignis managed, “just like that,” he looked back at the large man kneeling behind him until he caught his eyes. Gladio’s eyes were open to barely a slit, his lips parted to let his breath escape. 

“Oh yeah,” Gladio responded in a breathy voice. Taking note of where he should be aiming, Gladio gradually thrusted his hips in a much quicker pace. Long moans poured out as he finally was getting some friction against his length. The pain Ignis was feeling practically melted away with every touch to his prostate. Gladio’s drive increased as he heard satisfied and pleading sounds coming from the younger man.

“Mmmm, Gladio,” Ignis hummed. The amber eyed man quickened his pace again, letting out breaths of concentrated air with his inward thrusts. Ignis groaned, the immense pressure followed by crippling sensations was nearly overwhelming him.

“You feel so good Iggy,” Gladio moaned in his deep, manly voice. The sound of the nickname Gladio had always teased him with now made his heart jump whenever he heard it. The pain he felt before was overshadowed by the constant stimulation by Gladio’s huge cock brushing against the sensitive organ inside of him. He could feel his body was nearing the end of what it could withstand.

“Gladio…” he choked, “I’m almost…” words could no longer form and melted back into sounds as he ended his struggle to keep going along with his partner and he released onto the mats below him. Gladio wasn’t quite finished but he pulled out, grasping his erection in his hand and pumped himself until he came. Ignis felt some of his partners cum land on his back, but it was of little concern to him now.

Ignis fell to the ground and rolled onto his back, finally able to gaze over the man kneeling behind him. His body, covered in sweat, gleamed in the dim lantern light. The younger man wished to say something, but he was breathing too heavily to form sounds let alone words. Gladio opened his eyes after a long while, finally able to see his partner laying in front of him. The sight of the normally cool and collected Ignis sprawled out naked on the ground, completely ravished was invigorating.

“That was…” Ignis finally caught enough breath to speak, “amazing,” Gladio chuckled.

“We’re just getting started,” the larger man laughed. Ignis smiled as he patted the ground beside him, urging his lover to provide him company. Gladio did so, not caring about the various liquids he planted himself in as he laid on his side. His free hand cusped Ignis’ face. The smaller man leaned in for a passionate kiss.

Gladio held the kiss for a long while before he drew back slowly and spoke softly, “you did amazingly well.”

“I’m a little surprised you were so gentlemanly,” Ignis gave a cheeky smile. Gladio blushed.

“I just… wanted to make sure you were safe is all,” he claimed.

“Well I appreciate it. I might not have wanted to continue if you weren’t, but I’m so happy I did,” he thanked, resting his head against Gladio’s largely muscled chest. 

“How’s your ass?” Gladio asked bluntly, holding back a snicker.

“Tender, but I’ll be fine,” Ignis amused him, rolling his eyes. Gladio was about to lay down with his lover until he remembered the sticky mess that littered the sleeping mats and he sat up.

“I’m gonna clean this up,” He offered before Ignis decided to do so himself. They had a few towels that they kept in the camping supplies that Gladio pulled out and spilled a bit of water from a canister onto it. He wiped up the mess as best he could, Ignis silently judging his cleaning job as he did so. He took the towel outside and realized that they had left the fire going. It was barely burning at this point as it shrunk to a small ember. He kicked some sand into the glow and the site went dark.

Back inside the tent, Ignis had pulled out the large blanket that usually covered all four of them when they needed to sleep in the outdoors and laid it down for the two of them. Gladio joined him under the covers, coming up behind him and resting his arm around the smaller man’s waist. Ignis’ body felt so good against his own, he almost didn’t want to fall asleep so he could savor this moment all night.

“Goodnight Gladio,” Ignis wished him softly. Gladio squeezed him in response.

“Goodnight Iggy,” He placed a kiss on the back of his head before he laid his head down on the pillow like lump at the top end of the mat and passed out from exhaustion not too long after.

-

As morning rolled around, Ignis got a call from Noctis asking for their location. It would only be a few minutes before their amazing time away would end. The two men redressed and packed up the tent and supplies, and sharing a few more intimate kisses before they heard the roar of an engine pull up close by their location and suddenly shut off. Two figures came down the steps and walked to the campsite, bringing the party together again.

“You guys made it quite a way on foot,” Noctis commented as he and the blonde photographer climbed up to the campground.

“Oh you know, one thing lead to another and suddenly we had wandered a bit off course,” Ignis lied. Though Noctis didn’t seem to notice.

“Does that mean you’ve found what you were looking for?” He wondered.

“Perhaps, but more evidence is always better. We may have to check out a few more locations,” He said, shooting a sly glance Gladio’s direction.

“Well maybe Prompto and I will join you next time,” Noctis suggested.

“Nah, Iggy and I make a good team. Besides, we need a break from your guys’ whining every now and then,” Gladio chimed in with a laugh. Ignis laughed in agreement.

“Hey!” Prompto joined in, “we aren’t whiney!”

“You’re doing it right now,” the large man pointed out. Ignis and Gladio laughed while the younger men pouted their lips and turned to go back to the car. While their backs were turned, Ignis took Gladio’s hand and grazed it gently with his thumb. He gave Gladio a very sincere, though brief, smile as they walked back to the Regalia to continue on their long journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing these two. I absolutely love this ship to death. I doubt this will be the only fic I will write for them.


End file.
